The Wrong Sky With A Twist
by chibi vocaloid
Summary: Summery : What if Tsuna was trained by Nono secretly and had and adopted sister that is in the discipline committe, a manipulative twin and a mom who knows about the mafia. No pairing there may be some later but none in the beginning. No yaoi. sorry if you don't like smart strong OOC Tsuna and hope you like awesome OC. Complete
1. Lets introduce

Tsuna: Chibi-chan why are you smirking?

Chibi: no reason Tsu- chan any way can you do the disclaimer 'smirks evily' Kufufufufu

Tsuna :okay Chibi-chan dosen't own katekyo hitman reborn

Chibi: I'm going to do a little introduction on my OC's

Lets start

* * *

Kisa is aloof but is more open than Kyoya, she has the same catch phrase as Kyoya and calls people herbivores and likes to sing but very rarely and is10 years old and has the night, sky, mist and cloud flame her weapon is a gunblade and poison, paralyze, burn and kill darts and her main flame is cloud and night.

Tsuna and gang are the same but Tsuna uses a revolver and is pretending to be clumsy and dame

Nana knows about the mafia and is just pretending to be oblivious

Ieyoshi uses close combat and is manipulative and loves his dad

Kisa has unnatural white/silver hair that has a hint of gold on it, her eyes change colour depending on her emotions

Happy-white

Sad-blue/grey

Bloodthirsty-red/black

Sadistic-orange

Emotionless-silver

Annoyed-purple

Curious-yellow

She got adopted when Tsuna and ieyoshi was five and has a grey and blue wolf named Akira

Ieyoshi has tamed blond hair and blue eyes

Let us start the story J

Chapter 1

It was 5:30 in the morning and it was a peaceful one for the Sawada family, a ten year old girl named Kisa was getting changed into her modified uniform.

It included a black short skirt that reached her thigh, a gold belt that has Discipline committee on it written in purple, a dark purple blouse with a black tie, a cape with a hood on it (she only wears the hood when she fights people outside the school) a pair of black knee high boots and a small indigo cross with a purple rose wrapped around it on her belt, cape and boots.

She went down the stairs to greet her mother Sawada Nana

"Ohayoo mama"

"Oh Ohayoo Kisa can you get the mail please"

"hn"(sure)

"Thank you"

Kisa went outside to get the mail and found a interesting flyer

"Mama there is a flyer from the no.1 hitman reborn"

"Oh so ninth must have decieded"

'Sigh'

"Oh well I'll call him and can Akira wake the boys up?"

Kisa nods at the wolf, the wolf nods back and heads upstairs

Akira POV

I walk into tsuna's neat and tidy room put his clothes on the hanger and set the alarm for 1 min, I walk into ieyoshi's very messy room and do the same but leave the alarm clock alone.

Nobody's POV

In 10 min Tsuna comes down the stairs and we start eating at 5:45

Suddenly theres a knock on the door

"Tsu-chan can you get the door"

"of course mama"

Tsuna's POV

I open the door and the first thing I see is an Infant hitman

"Caiossu"

"I'm reborn the home tutor"

I lead reborn into the kitchen and knock on the wall to get attention.

"Mama Kisa this is reborn the home tutor"

"Mama we've got to go to school now it's 6:15"

"oh ok bye you two"

We walk out the door while mama and reborn talk about ieyoshi.

Kisa POV

"Tsuna I got to go patrol with Kyoya bye"

I part with Tsuna to go patrol Namimori middle.

Along the way I spot a large group of thugs walking to the school, I put on my hood and throw my needles to paralyze them then I walk up to them and beat them into a bloody pulp, I then collect my needleds and wipe the blood of them.

After that I go report to Kyoya and patrol again.

(After school)

I finally get to go with Tsuna to see the omnivore Nono

Nono POV

I know Tsuna my grandson was coming with someone today but when they walked in I didn't think it would be an aloof 10 year old girl wearing a school discipline committee uniform.

Then out of nowhere she went to the farthest corner of the room saying something about crowding and herbivores.

We started of by making them have a light spar with each other, it ended up as a full on battle.

They at first went light on each other but then the battle got more intense and Tsuna grabbed his revolver from behind him I was about to stop him when I saw Kisa take out a gunblade from nowhere (magic weapons) and saying that she'll bite him to death, they started battling seriously and I watched them in amazement for two hours but Tsuna started to get tired and Kisa beat him and didn't even pant.

She then walked out saying "weak herbivores"

I just stared at her blinking before I said "okay... lets train more"

Nobody's POV

Kisa headed to Kyoya's house to do some training, she let herself in with the key Kyoya had given her a went to the training room to wait for him

After 2 mins he appeared smirking we started immediately and all anyone could see was metal clashing together and they fought for the whole weekend without getting tired.

When Kisa arrived at home she heard shouts and curses coming from ieyoshi and gunshots, she immediately went to ieyoshi and reborn and saw the damage and went to ieyoshi, he shouted "GET THIS CRAZEY BABY AWAY FROM ME SLAVE"

She went up to him a said "did you just order me around herbivore kamikuros"

And with that ieyoshi learned not to order his sister around and ended up in hospital for 4 weeks.

Kisa sat on the roof looking at the sky while the cool night breeze blew gently around her, she remembered a memory that she would rather forget.

_Flashback_

_A man with white hair stood next to a woman with gold hair, they were discussing a trade they shook hands the white haired gave the gold haired woman a sleeping child no more than 2 and the woman gave the man a briefcase full of cash._

_The woman took the child and put her in a cell and kept her there unitil she was three and the in that year the child's mind had matured from a 2 year old to about an adult and she was thrown roughly into a cell with lots of other kids. 4 people came in and took her out of the cell a restrained her to a metal table suddenly the child (I'm going to call her kisa now)Kisa felt large amount of pain as they experimented on her this carried for hours and she was finally put back in the cell this process repeated itself for 3 years._

_The experimenters cheered "we made the perfect human" well the perfect human broke free and killed everyone brutally and ran out and burned the place._

_A nice woman took her in, the woman ran a new orphanage she lived there for 2 weeks then a mafia group came and destroyed everything and killed the woman Kisa escaped but she became even more cold to everyone 3 days later she was adopted by the Sawada family._

_Flashback end_

She sighed she sang a lullaby the woman in the orphanage taught her called Dear

watashi no koi wo higeki no jurietto ni shinai de  
koko kara tsuredashite...  
sonna kibun yo

papa to mama ni oyasuminasai  
seizei ii yume wo minasai  
otona wa mou neru jikan yo  
musekaeru muwaku no kyarameru  
hajirai no suashi wo karameru  
konya wa doko made ikeru no?

kamitsukanaide yasashiku shite  
nigaimono wa mada kirai na no  
mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne  
shiranai koto ga aru no naraba  
shiritai to omou futsuu deshou?  
zenbu misete yo  
anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no...

zutto koishikute shinderera  
seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa  
mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo  
warui hito ni jamasarechau wa

nigedashitai no jurietto  
demo sono namae de yobanai de  
sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne  
sou janai to tanoshikunai wa

nee watashi to ikitekureru?

watashi no kokoro sotto nozuite mimasen ka  
hoshii mono dake afurekaetteimasen ka  
mada betsuhara yo  
motto motto gyutto tsumekonde  
isso anata no ibasho made mo  
uzumete shimaou ka

demo sore ja imi nai no

ookina hako yori chisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii  
doushiyo kono mama ja watashi wa  
anata ni kirawarechau wa

demo watashi yori yokubari na  
papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu  
sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne  
otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita

usotsukisugita shinderera  
ookami ni taberareta rashii  
doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo  
itsuka wa taberarechau wa  
sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne

When she finished a figure appeared behind her she turned around and she saw...

(should I stop there smirks evily 'sigh' I'll be nice today but next time count your luck)

Vindince "long time since I've heard you sing Kisa-sama" "sigh you won't hear me sing for a long time bremuda"

And with that the vindice left and Kisa went to get some sleep.

* * *

I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I've made hope you like Chapter 1, I'll put more ieyoshi suffering in the next chapter it's about ieyoshi's and Tsuna's training and more stuff.

Caio


	2. Stupid ieyoshi

Chapter2

Hi it's me I hope you like the first chapter

Tsuna and Enma: Why are you having a staring contest with Hibari

Chibi: Cause, well disclaimer please

Tsuna and Enma: Chibi does not own KHR

Oh and I changed the revolver to a sniper and thanks so much for your reviews

On with the story

Ieyoshi woke up to a hammer to the stomach and immediantly got ready to curse and scream but reborn's glare told him to shut up so he wisely shut his mouth, that morning ieyoshi had to run around Namimori 80 times, get bitten to death by Kisa and Hibari, has detention and a fight after school by the transfer student Gokudera Hayato.

Fate was a sadist and so was reborn.

After school he met up with the transfer student and started to boast.

Hayato"s POV

"so reborn-san I can become decimo if I defeat this brat right" "right"

The brat was boasting about how awesome and great he was so I decided to attack him.

Tsuna's POV

Reborn was lying when he said Gokudera could be decimo a boss has to have sky flames.

I was looking at the fight while restraining Kisa from bitting them to death she was going to kill them if she got down there and her eyes were black with a hint of red.

Suddenly Hibari walked up behind me and tapped me I turned around and he gave me and Kisa a prefects badge ( Kisa didn't have one yet) "come with me carnivore, baby carnivore" He ordered, we nodded and put on the badges and followed him down to the two where Gokudera was bowing like a puppy.

"herbivores I'll bite you to death for destroying school property and disturbing the peace in Namimori"

Ieyoshi looked at me in disbelief as I bit him to death, Kisa took Gokudera then helped me and Hibari tried to take reborn.

But he disappeared and Hibari left.

We both just walked away from the scene, I headed to Ninth while I don't know where Kisa went.

I walked into the training grounds and waited for Ninth to appear and in a few minuets he walks in and we start training.

I got into Hyper Dying Will Mode (HDWM) and Ninth set up targets for me and I got my revolver and transfer my flame to it and shoot the target in record time I do a few more targets and then I do an obstacle course where I fly and dodge fake enemies after that I start to spare with Ninth but we cut our session short because Nono has a meeting to attend to and paper work.

So I head home early and the first thing I hear are screams, curses, bombs and gunshots.

I just ignore it and walk in to find a note that says 'Tsu-chan I'll be home tomorrow so go and ask Kisa to cook she is as good as me at cooking and will only give you edible stuff'

Caio mama

'sigh' ok

Just at that moment Kisa came in smirking and then I relised there was no screaming and curses anymore... Kisa bit them to death.

"Kisa can you cook dinner mamas out and coming back tomorrow"

(insert puppy eyes)

"hn"(fine)

"thank you remember to cook food for 4 people kay"

"hn"

Kisa walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

30 mins later Kisa told me to get everyone for dinner or she'll bit me to death, so I went up stairs and told them to go down stairs or Kisa will bit them to death.

When we got there a feast was waiting there and some of the food was gone, Kisa must have taken her share and gone to the roof.

Everyone sat down and said "ikettakemasu" and started eating there was a plate of food for everyone and the desert was in the fridge we were all in heaven.

"mama did a good job, any way were is mama?" Reborn asked

"mama is at a friends house and Kisa made this she is as good as mama when it comes to cooking" I replied

"well I will thank her later"

"Oh and she said there is a cup of espresso in the microwave and if you don't drink it she'll bit you to death inwardly smirking"

Reborn immediately went to get and drink the espresso then they all went to sleep and I went to get Kisa.

"Kisa lets go on that request please and mom is waiting for us"

"hn"(fine)

Nobody's POV

They both got changed into their disguises which is for Tsuna a black suit with and highlighter orange dress shirt a burnt orange cape with a hood and a pure orange mask with flame designs and a yellow sniper his underground name is Sky sniper, Nana's is a red cape and hood with a violet P-90 and green tights, green dress and a pair of red boots and mask with petals on it her underground name was silent storm and finally Kisa's was a purple cape and hood, a pair of metal toed black boots, a black, violet, black and crimson needles with a midnight black gunblade, a white sun dress with a black ribbon around the waist and purple headphones and a purple mask with blades on them and a charm bracelet with clouds, night, sky and mist on them and her name is the devil's angel.

They meet up with Nana and went on there assignment which is to kill a corrupted mafia boss.

HI there hoped you liked the second chapter hope you like the assassin thing please R&R and in the third chapter is with Baka-iemestu

Caio


	3. baka father

Charter three

Hoped you liked the second one it's fun writing these and thanks for your reviews

Nana: thank you for the second chapter I do hate him quite a bit

Chibi: welcome any way can you do the disclaimer

Nana: sure Chibi dosen't own KHR

Lets start

When Ieyoshi woke up or is woken up he went down stairs to see his mom on the phone.

"Really dear wow"

"okay bye"

"Mom who was that?"

"oh your father he's coming home"

Ieyoshi cheered at went to get ready after his mom said it was 7:30

He got ready in record time (cause of reborn) and left the house without saying good bye.

Reborn POV

'thats a bad trait for a boss'

Reborn saw Tsuna being kind to everyone even though they bullied him

'good trait for a boss'

But he just shook it off.

He tried to follow(stalk)kisa but she just threw things at him a glared at him, and one time she actually jumped out the window to bit him to death

Nobody POV

After training Tsuna went with Kisa to the house when they felt a familiar aura, they walked into there yard and Tsuna put on his dame facade and Kisa went through the window to her room and told him that she would bit iemestu to death when she got down there.

Tsuna opened the door and was crushed by a hug, looking at his mother and saw that she was that was rolling her eyes and he looked at the man that was hugging him taking off his facade pushed him off and ignored him to say to his sister that she should come out soon, but she just glared to say 'I will go when I want'

That man iemestu looked at him in surprise and Kisa walk down the stairs and she had her hood on and she ran outside, iemestu followed her out and told us to stay inside but we went to Tsuna's room to watch

Kisa's POV

I walk outside with the man that causes my family so much pain

"Hey who are you and why are you in my h-"

"your house from what I know you haven't been here for 14 years herbivore" I interrupted

"and for the reason I'm in Nana's house is because I'm her daughter"

"her daughter? from what I know she dosen't have any daughters "

"thats because you haven't been her for the last 14 years hebivore"

Iemestu charged at me in DWM, I just dodged and kicked him in the head and threw him in the air and I bit him to death.

After I left and I didn't even make a dent in the ground and Reborn and Nana went outside to pick him up and Reborn healed him.

I went to hack into and my eyes turned purple because they updated there system and because the herbivore was shouting to Tsuna to open the door to his room but I finally hacked into the database and saw that baka-herbivore was staying for a week.

I scowled at bit the herbivore to death for being noisy and annoying me.

After I take my part of dinner and go to the roof.

After that I go on a hacking job and hear the herbivore shouting at Nana after I finish hacking I go down stairs like a ghost with Tsuna and we go into the living room and when we hear mom crying and trying to stop crying we snap, we run in and we corner him into the wall and I put my blade against his neck and Tsuna puts his sniper at his forehead and Tsuna says

" you dare make my mother cry and I'll kill you"

I glare at him

"If you dare make up a excuse for it iemestu and don't you dare call yourself my father"

I knock him out and we put him on the floor and comfort our mother.

(the next morning)

Ieyoshi is furious to find his father on the floor and he threw a fit until reborn knocked him out.

Reborn actually wakes him up and trains him then sends him to school and tells Ninth what his external advisor did and to send him back before Kisa kills him.

And the rest of the day goes smoothly until when the stupid herbivore hit Nana telling her to respect him then I literally drag him outside poison, paralyze, burn and beat him till he's half dead.

Then I leave him on the road and I see vongola people take him back to Italy

Rborn and I watch him go with satisfaction and relief, now my mom can be happy without that guy hurting her feelings and breaking her but I wish they divorced and maybe they did but didn't tell me.

Hoped you like this one I really hate iemestu I don't even know if I got the spelling for his name right and nor do I care it's his fault for abandoning Tsuna and thanks and please R&R and the next chapter will be about ieyoshi finding his guardians Sorry for the chapters getting shorter the next chapter will be longer and the titles are random and probably insulting to stupid characters.

Caio


	4. guardian hunt

Chapter 4

Hi it's me Chibi and I hope you will injoy chapter 4 and sorry I spelt ciao wrong

Yamamoto: hey why do I try to die differently?

Chibi :because your special disclaimer please

Chrome pops out of nowhere

Chrome and Yamamoto: Chibi does not own KHR

On with the story

* * *

Ieyoshi sighed as he walked to school with Gokudera following him like a puppy and praising him

``````` in P.E ````````

"Hey ieyoshi" said Yamamoto Takashi the baseball star

"hi"

"Can you help me I seem to have been getting worse in baseball what should I do?" asked Yamamoto

" your only good in baseball the baseball gods must not like you so go die or something"

Ieyoshi coldly replied

"oh thanks ieyoshi"

Ieyoshi looking the other way did not see the baseball player's face fall

````````````in lunch``````````````

"YAMAMOTS GOING TO DROWN HIMSELF" one student shouted

Tsuna ran to the discipline committees office and found Kisa there doing paperwork, "Kisa I need your help"

And he told her the plan and she jumped out the window saying somthing about stupid herbivores and Tsuna owing her way to many times.

Tsuna sprinted to the local lake and saw Yamamoto about to jump in and called him. (he hacked into to Yamamoto's phone)

He waited for him to answer

```````on the roof````````

Kisa waited for both to answer the three way call

````````back to the lake```````

Yamamoto looked at his vibrating phone and answered it

Kisa starts now

Watashi wa, utau no ga suki  
watashi ga sou tsukurareta kara ja nai  
Kono koe o suki da to iyu  
Anata ga yorokonde kurerukara  
Zero to ichi shika wakaranai  
Watashi ni "i"o oshiete kureta

Sono hi kara watashi no kokoro no naka  
Anata de mitasareteru no

Anata to irareru sore dake de  
Tenshi no kokoro､furueru no  
Marude ryoushi no kaze mitai ni  
Watashi no kokoro  
Yusaburu no

Tsuna starts

Watashi wa､hitori ga kirai  
Kodoku na sekai ni toketeshimau kara  
Anata to iru toki ga suki  
Watashi o atatamete kureru kara  
Hitori ja nanimo tsukure nai  
Watashi ni uta o ataete kureta

Sono hi kara watashi no kokoro no naka  
Anata de mitasareteru no

Anata to irareru sore dake de  
Tenshi no kokoro､furueru no  
Marude ryoushi no kaze mitai ni  
Watashi no kokoro  
Yusaburu no

Both together

Anata to irareru sore dake de  
Watashi no sekai､hirogaru no  
Marude tenshi no hane mitaini  
Watashi no kokoro  
Habataku no?

Anata to irareru sore dake de  
Tenshi no kokoro､furueru no  
Marude ryoushi no kaze mitai ni  
Watashi no kokoro  
Yusaburu no

Tsuna talks " If you die what will your dad think will you be okay leaving him alone"

"If you can't make proper friends find some" Kisa surprisingly said

Yamaoto backed away from the lake and danger and went back to the school crying tears of happiness and ignoring the words of worry from his class mates.

He never thought of suicide again

When he went home he told his dad everything and apologized about a million times and he offered to look after the shop for the day and said he was going to find the callers.

The next day Yamaototo found out from someone random that it was ieyoshi and he regretted what he said greatly (LIE) and found out that he got Kisa to sing the other part and that day he swore to protect ieyoshi and became his rain guardian.

````````````The next day``````````````

Ieyoshi ran into Sasagawa Ryohei while trying to get to school on time because reborn had woken him up late on purpose and given him 50 laps around Namimori and a electric shock just to be bitten to death by Hibari and Kisa again.

Now he was running to school and bumped into the boxer Ryohei and now he had to fight the boxer after school he was going to run away but he thought it would be a good chance to get closer to Sasawaga Kyoko the school Idol and his crush so he met him after school and saw him get beaten up and just took a different path not even sparring him a glance Kisa appeared and bit the thugs to death for disturbing the peace and Ryohei thought it was ieyoshi so thats how he swore to protect ieyoshi when it was Kisa and became his sun guardian( his IQ was too low to see anything properly)

He now had three guardians which none he got by him self.

`````````next day```````````

Ieyoshi now had to deal with reborn's bombs if he got a question wrong and now he also has to deal with a annoying cow.

_Flashback_

_" A?"_

_"wrong" BOOM_

_"ah reborn are you trying to kill me"_

_"I'm an assassin"_

_Before I could say anything I saw a kid with an afro jumped through the window and shouted "reborn Lambo-sama will assassinate you and he will be accepted by his famiglia"_

_The cow then threw grenades at reborn but reborn just hit them back and the kid ( gonna call him Lambo now)Lambo flew out the window and by fate Tsuna was just below the window and caught him._

_Lambo thought ieyoshi caught him( they may be twins but they look different like ieyoshi has blond hair) and deemed him worthy of being his slave, and became just like that ieyoshi's lightning guardian._

_(The same thing but ieyoshi actually impressed Hibari by himself well kind of if you count by himself reborn, the dying will bullet and secret help from his guardians)_

_Ieyoshi POV_

_After that attacks started happening to his guardians one by one and now he was facing the one who was attacking them,_

_Rokudo Mukuro_

_An illousionist, a very skilled one at that._

_After 10 hours of battling and tons of help from Reborn,Kisa and Tsuna he defeated Mukuro_

_And finally got his mist guardians and a girl named Chrome who is a stand in for Mukuro_

_Flashback end_

And Sawada ieyoshi soon-to-be-vongola-decimo had gathered all his elements. The storm, The core that attack relentlessly, the surging tempest. The mist one that cannot be captured" The cloud, The one that cannot be caught and goes its own way" The sun, The one that illuminates the sky" The rain, The one that washes away everything" The Lightning, The one that harshly strikes everything" The Sky The one that colours and engulfs everything.

Unknown to all but Nana,Tsuna and Kisa everything was going smoothly according to their plan and everything was going to be getting more interesting because a certain Varia was coming to town and so was Vindice.(later on)

* * *

Hi hope you guys my other chapters and this one hope this one was longer and thank you for your reviews please R&R and the next chapter is about ring conflict and it's going to get alot more interesting hope you don't mid the songs I'm not going to put another song until another few chapters away

Ciao


	5. more surprises and training

Chapter 5

Hi it's me thank you to Rikkai and hyotei lover , balabalanceh and Sparkily for your great reviews it helps a lot with inspiration

Ieyoshi: hey don't make me sound so pathetic

Chibi: no because it is the truth any way Tsuna disclaimer please

Tsuna magically appears out of nowhere

Tsuna: 'kay Chibi dosen't own KHR

Lets Start

* * *

Ieyoshi was in hell for 1 week and all because someone else wanted to be decimo and his gramps didn't want a fight between his famiglia so he had the candidates fight each other.

_Flashback_

_He had just been walking home when he saw Hibari, reborn,Kisa and Tsuna talking on the roof well if you count 'hns' as talking that's all the two aloof ones ever say_

_Reborn lands on his head and starts to explain why they're all gathered here (after a long explanation)ieyoshi scowls and says "when do we fight"_

_"in a week" replies reborn_

_"and we have to start training"_

_"umm... reborn what do Kisa and I do about this battle"_

_"you two train as well just in case" reborn said forgetting that they weren't suppose to know about the mafia _

_"ok" answered Tsuna acting oblivious_

_"hn" kisa replied and left with Kyoya to start training_

_Flashback end_

Hibari's POV

I walk with the carnivore to start training but first we sense something so we head to my office, we sit down and get the discipline committee members to bring us tea, we are peacefully drinking tea when there is a knock on the door.

Kusakabe walks in with someone behind him and that herbivore is surprised to see the carnivore I will find out why but in the mean time let's find out what this herbivore wants.

Before anyone can do anything the carnivore whispers "that's Dino cavallone current decimo of the cavallone famiglia probably asked by reborn to train you, do you want to bite him to death"

I whisper back smirking "not yet carnivore I will bite the herbivore to death later now let's see what he wants"

The carnivore nods and stares (glares) expectantly at the herbivore.

Dino's POV

When I walked in I expected a scary prefect glaring at him but I didn't expect the prefect to be peacefully drinking tea with a little girl on his lap.

Before anyone says anything the little girl whispered something even with my trained ears can't pick up and the prefect smirks and whisper something back and the both stared (glared) at me expecting me to introduce myself so I start

"umm... hi I'm Dino cavallone current decimo of the cavallone famiglia and I was sent by reborn to train you Hibari Kyoya"

"hn I don't need training I'm already training this carnivore" he point to the little girl on is his lap but suddenly I fell a sharp pain in my stomach and see the littke girl kicking me and said "don't think I'm little" and goes and sits on Hibari's lap again and ignores me.

She must be really strong because that hurt like hell

And for a li- sm- ok for a young girl to have that much strength... wow and why is that prefect smirking.

"I don't have a choice I've got train you"

(after tons and tons of explaining, persuading and biting he finally got the the prefect to accept him as his tutor)

Kisa's POV

After that talk Kyoya and I went to train and Dino was watching we didn't bother watching out for him so let's say he got a lot of bruises and cuts and a concussion and a few broken bones.

Yamamoto POV

After the meeting he went to see his father and found him doing chores

"oh Takashi can you help me with the chores" said Tsuyoshi when he saw Takaishi walk in

"sure pops"  
while they were cleaning "hey pops can you teach me the way of the sword"  
" eh why Takashi I thought you had baseball"

"because I will even give up baseball for this, I will protect my friend, savour and sky"

"I like your resolve let's start tonight"

Gokudera POV

As I look for that bastard Shamel I think what I will do to persuade that pervert ah ha I got it.

He found Shamel in the infirmary writing a report

"hey Shamel can you train me?"  
"what's in it for me"

"girls lots and lots of them and I can get them"

"you got yourself a deal"

"we'll start at dawn"

Tsuna's POV

Hm I think I should train too

I walk to the training spot after I texted ninth and got a positive response

Ninth and I train until he has to go and then Lal comes to train me instead and we train for the whole night as well as everyone else.

Ieyoshi POV

I walk with reborn to the mountain where we will be training and meet up to a nice boy named Basil and the boy has been sent from the past to help him.

Then the week on hell starts he has to start by trying to get into hyper dying will mode.

And hell starts for him.

Ryohei's POV

AN EXTREAM BABY CAME AND MET ME AT THE MOUTNAINS AND SAID HIS NAME WAS COLONELLO TO THE EXTREMe

"HI EXTREME MASTER COLONELLO"

"hi Ryohei kora"

"let us start kora"

"LET US START EXTREMELY"

WE STARTED EXTREMELY BY RELAXING IN EXTREME SILENCE

... (A FEW HOURS LATER) "I CANT TAKE IT ANY MORE EXTEMEEXTREMEEXTREMEEXTREMEEXTREEMEXTREMEEXTREMEEX TREMELY EXTREME"

Chrome POV  
'Clash' I must do it for Mukuro-sama and boss I will become stronger

I tried my new attack and successfully did it and I could hear Mukuro-sama say "well done Nagi"

I smiled and started to train harded

Lambo's POV

"GIVE LAMBO-SAMA CANDY MAMA"

"hai Lambo-chan"

Nobody's POV

After 5 days of almost five days of training the varia arrived early.

At the Sawada household a certain dumb blonde forgot that he got kicked out of his house and returned.

"Nana ~I'm home " the man called Iemistu as he walk into the household

When Nana saw him her eyes widened in fear she quickly ran upstairs and Kisa saw her running and iemistu downstairs and protected her mother from him and led her to her room saying that she'll take care of this and cook dinner, she told Tsuna to comfort Nana and to make her happy.

She let out killing intent towards iemistu and the said man flinched and tried to act in charge

"Kisa-chan what are yo-"

"don't call me that herbivore you are not welcome here kamikurous"

She charged at him and threw him outside she then took out the tonfas Kyoya gave her and paralyzed him and then bet him into a bloody pulp and then she left him there and went inside to cook, reborn went out and healed him like last time but muttering I told you so.

He had enough energy to tell ieyoshi what his position was and try to apologise to Nana but every time she saw him she backed away in fear and Kisa or Tsuna appeared and either attacked him or glared and took Nana somewhere he couldn't go.

But when Xanxus attacked the lightning guardian he stopped him and said what the Ninth said about the candidates he was also surprised when

Kisa POV

I saw Xanxus and walked towards him and ignoring the shouts but when the herbivore iemistu grabbed my arm I kicked him in the face and jumped into Xanxus' waiting arms.(no it's not going to be XanxusxOC it's just a sibling bond)he hugged me like family should and I said " as the cloud guardian of the varia I cannot allow you to have the position herbivores, only Xanxus or Tsuna may have it" Xanxus nods he wouldn't mind having the other twin have the position but not the trash twin.

The others were surprised for the millionth time today and even more when Xanxus agreed with her.

The cervello then appeared and shot down the herbivore from deciding who was going to judge the match bringing joy to everyone but ieyoshi.

Then the cervello announced that sun ring battle was first here at 8

They all left including Kisa and Tsuna they went with the varia and asked reborn to not let iemistu near Nana and he said yes.

They left with iemistu calling after them but reborn dragged him by the collar to the house.

With Kisa

"Xanxus-nii can I go train?"

"sure"

"ok come Tsuna"

"'kay"

All you could hear was clashes of metal

* * *

Hi everyone I hope you like this one I think I'll go 18 x OC don't worry something will happen to make it right ok and I think the vindice will have a parental relationship with Kisa and I'm gonna give her Tonfas any way the next chapter lightning and sun battles.

Ciao


	6. pairings and battles

Chapter 6

Hi hope you like this one it has a tiny bit of fluff in it for 18 and OC

...

...

No one came to talk to me any way 'pout' :(

I don't own KHR

Let us start :)

Everyone at exactly 8 but the vongola were surprised to see Kisa reading a book, Tsuna on a laptop that magically appeared and Xanxus chasing the other members of the Varia around with a parfait on his face.

Xanxus said to the cervello

"Trash give me a napkin"

They gave him a blue napkin and wiped his face and threw it at Bel because he started it and then everyone heard something getting cut and saw Kisa with blood on her finger.

Hibari went over to her and put her finger in his mouth when he pulled it out everyone was shocked and if you looked closely you could see a hint of pink on her cheeks.

Hibari smirked and walked back to his group and liked his lips.

"Ok let's start the matches first up sun match"

Ryohei got up and shouted EXTREME andwent to the arena and got in fighting stance Lussuria went to the arena wiggling like jelly and said "you have a lovely body let's make it more beautiful like a cold unmoving body" he liked his lips and smirked.

"let the ring match begin" and suddenly bright lights turned on nobody could see but the varia, Tsuna was just looking normally at the arena and Kisa was sleeping on Kyoya's lap while she is mature she is still ten and they were the farthest away from the group.

Ryohei couldn't see so he tried punching in random directions but Lussuria just kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face, then he grabbed Ryohei's head and slammed it into the floor.

Ryohiei just tried to stand up but he just fell down again and hurt himself again

Lussuria giggled like a fangirl and start to advance to the poor boy

"Ryohei get up"

Said a voice Ryohei looked up and saw master Colonello flying with his falcon staring at him

"do you want to lose"

"NO TO THE EXTREME"

"then get up"

Ryohei stood up and punched forward he hit something metal and his got injured

Lussuria just laughed and said "I have a metal knee made out of the strongest metal in the world" he laughed

Ryohei just stood up and with his non injured hand he punched the air and Lussuria laughed "you missed"

"no I hit"

Glass shards fell from the roof and the lights went out and Rhoyei could see and Lussuria saw what happened

"oh you sweated so much the water dissolved and that only left the salt and you shot it like a gun"

"yup"

He and Ryohei started to battle seriously and then in the end Ryohei one and saw Lussuria pouting in disappointment

Everyone heard a cute little yawn and saw the cutest sight ever Hibari was hugging Kisa while Kisa was yawning cutely and then they realised the groups were staring at them and smirked, Kisa moved so their faces were only a centimetre apart and everyone suddenly shouted "NO"

They turned around and smirked and Kisa kissed his cheek and left with the gaping varia

But before we left the cervello said that the next battle was at 7 tomorrow night.

Back at the varia base they heard a yell

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT KISA"

"hn"

"DON'T HN ME GIVE ME AN EXPLANATION"

"hn I like him"

And she walked away from a shocked Xanxus smirking

She left the house and went to the forest and sat by the lake, behind her black flames appear

"bremuda can you return me to my true age yet"

"yes I can do you want me to Kisa-sama"

"yes please"

Then a bright light surrounded her and there stood a 15 year old instead of a 10 year old her uniform was the same but had grown with her so had her other clothes and her weapons.

"thank you"

"is this permanent"

"yes I've got to leave now"

"bye bremuda"

"bye"

When she got back to the mansion she told everyone what had happend and they were also studying her

Her hair reached her lower back, her eyes narrowed but still had her cuteness, her skin was still creamy white and her figure was one that any woman would die for, but she was still small for her age.

"done staring"

She smirked "I'm going to tell everyone"

And she left

Kisa POV

I'm sure I can find Tsuna somewhere oh I found baseball herbivore I wonder if he found Tsuna.

"herbivore have you seen Tsuna"

"wow Kisa you can grow up fast oh I saw him walking to school to talk to Hibari about you two"

I smirked

"hn"(bye)

I went along the roof and found the two talking I jumped down and told them everything and told Tsuna to tell everyone and I looked at Kyoya while we smirked.

Kyoya carried me bridal styal and Tsuna started panicking Kyoya jumped to his office enjoying the look on Tsuna's face.

He let me down on the couch and leaned over and whispered something

"I love you Kisa"

"I love you to Kyoya"

Then Kyoya and Kisa shared their first kiss and it was a deep French kiss

They were happy but they didn't show it

When the others heard the news of Kisa being a 15 year old only one year below them well two years in Hibari and mukuros case but they were amazed.

Tomorrow will be interesting.

The next day at school the whole school was told a different story about Kisa.

She was patrolling as usual when some drunk people went up to her and grabbed her hand and said

"hheeyyy ccuuttieee wwant ttooo hhavvve ssome ffunn"

"Kamikuros"

She hit the man in the gut, pulled his hand and kicked his face and bit the other men to death and she went to report to Kyoya.

That night had been interesting Lambo had won because he thought he was going to die and released so much electricity that the stadium blew up

And Kisa had been sitting on Kyoya's lap again since they were now bored

And now the Vongola side had the lightning and sun rings.

Hi hope you like this one see I did something to make it right and I did 18 x OC and that's sweet and it's going to get more interesting but I wonder if I rushed it though oh well any way please R&R the next chapter is on the storm and rain battles

Ciao


	7. final battle

Chapter 7

Hi sorry if you were waiting for an update on the weekends I now have decided to not update on weekends sorry if you were waiting any way here it is the 7th chapter

Xanxus: Chibi I'm in this one right

Chibi: yup disclaimer please

Xanxus: Chibi does not own KHR some trash does

on with the story :)

* * *

'Tonight will be interesting' thought reborn

heheh lets see how the guardians will do

That night everyone appeared

"let the storm guardians get ready the battle is in 5 mins"

(5 mins later)

"okay lets sta-"

suddenly Bel and Gokudera fell down coughing blood, reborn looked around to see everyone coughing hard or coughing blood, he looked at ieyoshi and saw he was smirking.

"it worked" ieyoshi accidentally said aloud

"what worked" reborn growled and put his gun onto ieyoshi's forehead

"a new drink I found out if you mix poison berries with a cup of liquid nitrogin and boil it for 30 mins and 2 seconds exactly you get a drink I call koroko doku it first makes you cough up blood then makes you faint then slowly makes your heart switch off painfully"

" now I have no competition" he said proudly

Iemitsu ran to his son and hugged him and said "my son I'm so proud of you so clever"

"proud aren't you reborn now I can finally become decimo without any distractions

"no I'm not you have no guardians and that was one of the requirements of becoming boss" said reborn over the praises of Baka-Iemestu and took his gun away from ieyoshi's forehead reluctantly

Ieyoshi's eyes widened and he gently told his dad to get of him which Iemitsu did and took out a blue bottle with pale yellow liquid in it and poured some into his guardians mouths they stopped coughing and ieyoshi stood there expecting thanks but was greeted with Hibari stealing the antidote and the guardians glaring at him and with Gokudera and Yamamoto pinning him to the ground and Hibari, Ryohei, Mukuro and Chrome went around giving people the antidote.

Kisa stood up coughing and glared a death glare at ieyoshi, but she had to lean against Hibari to make sure she didn't fall down. Everyone had stopped coughing but her, the vindince appeared with a small container of pure white pills, they walked towards Kisa and gave it to her and she gladly accepted it and swallowed them and stopped coughing.

Hibari looked at them for an explanation They looked at him and said "Kisa's body is still getting used to being a 15 year old so her immune system is not as strong but in at most 1 week she will be back to normal"

Hibari was relieved but he didn't show it on the outside his face was blank, the vindince disappeared and suddenly everyone heard a shout

"VONGOLA YOU CHEATERS THIS MEANS WAR" Xanxus shouted

The guardians (exculding Hibari) left a traumatized ieyoshi with reborn and got into fighting stance then they charged at the same time the varia except Xanxus charged too, Xanxus went for ieyoshi and this time only because of orders reborn shot ieyoshi with the chaos bullet (I think that's the one that makes people go into HDW mode) and he went into HDW mode and started to fight Xanxus.

```with the rains````

Squalo POV

I charged at the brat waving and slashing anything in my path while the brat charges at me with his sword coated in rain flames, our sword clash and both of us use shigure soen ryu and I use 8th form and I wait to see what form he uses, to my surprise he uses the 10th form that is a form I haven't heard of.

I jump and cut around Yamamoto expecting to see him rip into shreads but I don't instead he disappears and then I turn around and he rams into me I go to the ground but I get back up and charge our swords clash and nobody could see us just hear our swords clash against each other.

After all long tiring battle I knocked out the brat but the look in Kisa's eye told me not to kill him or she'll bite me to death

so I just left him there

```with the suns````

Ryohei was hurt from the last battle so Lussuria knocked him out easily and was about to finish him off when he felt a glare telling him to spare the boy so he did because he did not want to be punished

```with the storms`````

"HEY NO EYES I'LL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU"

"Ushishishishi I'd like to see you try octopus head"

Gokudera threw a handful of dynamites at Bel, but Bel just dodged and threw a hand full of knives at Gokudera, Gokudera thought he dodged them but he had cuts on his arm

'how' Gokudera thought

"Ushishishishishishi I think we should round this up"

Bel threw lots of knives at Gokudera and Gokudera fainted from pain, Bel was about to kill Gokudera but he felt an aura that promised him pain if he killed the boy so he left silently

```with the lightnings`````

Lambo fainted from the sheer sight of Leviathan but Levi feeling a glare did not Kill the young Bovino and left

```with the mists`````

Chrome was working hard to stop Mammon with her best illusions but nothing was working and then Mammon knocked her out and was about to Kill her with an illusion but he felt a powerful aura telling him to back off so he left counting money

```with the skies````

ieyoshi was trying to evade Xanxus's shots while mentally screaming and calling for his Kaa-san so he could go home but he was looking not so worried on the outside and so that made Xanxus really angry and so the man shot ieyoshi in the arm and leg and pathetic ieyoshi fell out of dying will mode forgetting all of reborn's lessons and fainting because of the sheer pain of a scratch.

"pathetic" Xanxus muttered but reborn heard it

"I agree Xanxus but my plan was to make Tsuna Decimo and leave the brat with his father to deal with but no stuiped-iemistu was blinded by favoritism and made the wrong choice"said reborn with a sigh

Xanxus nodded and headed back to the guardians.

The gola mosca left forrgotten

And where was Tsuna in all this he was with Hibari treating Kisa while watching in amusment with Hibari and she sent glares and killer intent to the members of the varia

After that he went to check that the innocent people were oblivious about the battles happening over here and went to cheer them up after that he went back to the chaos

All the varia members had the full vongola rings and were about to try them on, when they did it threw them off like they were burnt

Reborn said "the rings don't accept them as their bearers and hurt them."

Tsuna picked up the ring and put it on his finger the ring glowed a little and the other rings flew to the guardians and went on their fingers but by that time iemitsu had gotten out of the shock of the battles and stomped towards Tsuna growling and shouted at Tsuna "WHY DID YOU TRY ON THE RING THAT RING WAS FOR IEYOSHI THE ONE I'M PROUD OF NOT SOME USELESS BRAT WHO CAN'T WALK WITHOUT TRIPPING ON AIR I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED OR THAT BLOOD-THIRST GIRL WHO IS ONLY CAPABLE OF BEATING PEOPLE UP AND SAYING I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH NOW GIVE TH-"

Iemistu never got to finish his ramble and howled in pain as a small but painful tonfas smashed into his skull and heard a menacing but female voice"don't talk about Tsuna like that you don't know what he is really like because your not here for anything herbivore" said Kisa angrily

The cervello appeared and announced "the winner of the ring conflict Sawada ie-""Sawada Tsunayoshi"corrected reborn "Sawada Tsunayoshi as the new official candidate for the position of vongola decimo"

reborn smirked his plan was going perfectly

lets see how this ends up

* * *

Hoped you liked this one it was fun and if you have any questions just ask and if you haven't figured it out I hate iemistu for leaving his family for so long and the next chapter is about Tsuna's weapon and what his main one is with the reactions of the vongola higher ups

Ciao


	8. reactions and weapons

Chapter 8

Hi hope you don't mind that I don't update on weekends I keep writing on weekend so I don't have to worry about not updating everyday since I do any way

nono: hello Chibi I'm finally in this one

Chibi: yes Nono sorry you weren't really in the other ones

Nono it is okay I'll do the disclaimer for you

Iemitsu pops out of nowhere

Nono and iemitsu: Chibi do-

Chibi: OUT IEMITSU

iemitsu ran out in shock

Chibi: sorry Nono continue 'smiles sickeningly sweet'

Nono: Chibi-chan doesn't own K-KHR 'relaxes'

Chibi: thank you and on with the story :)

* * *

Now that Tsuna was officially the candidate for decimo it is time for him to meet the vongola's higher ups thought reborn

Tsuna, the guardians, Dino (dino's subordanints except for Romario left already), reborn and Kisa walked out of the airport to the limo that was waiting for them, as they were driving Tsuna was thinking about what happened before

_Flashback_

_"mama Tsuna and Kisa will be going on a camping trip for 2 weeks and I got a ticket for you and the girls to go on a vacation to Hawaii for 1 month" lied reborn_

_"Oh thank you reborn take care of the boys" squealed Nana but she new they were going to Italy to meet the higher ups of the vongola as she waved them goodbye_

_``` at the airport```_

_They headed to the vongola's privet plane and choose their seat since there was nobody but them and the crew._

_```on the plane````_

_Reborn choose seat 5-C by the window and by the gun section, Tsuna choose seat 2-C by the walkway and next to the technology section , Yamamoto choose the seat 10-B by the window and next to the sports section, Gokudera choose the seat 12-B in the middle and next to the library, Lambo choose seat 14-A by the walkway and by the candy and food section, Chrome choose seat 3-A by the walkway and next to the owl section, Dino choose seat 30-B in the middle next to the horse and tortes section, Romario choose seat 30-A by the walk way and next to the horse and tortes section as well, Kisa and Kyoya choose seats 70-A and B by the weapons section._

_After they took off Tsuna put on some orange lined glasses and turned on 4 computers at once and started typing on all of them coping the information he finds into his laptop,phone and hard drive, Gokudera was running all over the place with books in his hands and when he finally sat down he put on some black rimmed glasses and tied up his hair into a pony tail and started to read the books with excitement in his eyes, Yamamoto grabbed a baseball bat and turned on a throwing machine and started hitting the balls at record speed, Reborn choose a rifle loaded it and shoot at multiple targets at a time while running and every time hitting bulls eye, Dino and Romario were riding the horses and teaching tortes how to swim even the they were the ones suppose to walk not swim but they did it any way, Chrome was teaching owls how to fly and seeing which one looked like mukurowl and feeding them, Lambo was looking for his favorite food and when he found it he ate everything that he saw and fell down full after that and Kisa and Kyoya found new parts in the weapons section to upgrade their weapons and they made lots of adjustments a tested them out and eventually they had a sparring(full on battle) against each other._

_The group kept doing this only stopping to eat and drink (exception for the two aloof ones) for the whole 4 hour flight to Italy and only when then captain said they were going to land soon the group returned to their seats and it was peaceful again as if they had been sitting there the whole time and when the plane landed they collected there bags and left the plane and that lead to this point sitting (Kyoya and Kisa are on top) in the limo driving to the vongola base._

_Flashback end_

Chrome taps Tsuna to tell him that we've arrived, Tsuna turns around and gets out of the car with Chrome behind him, when they get in there Ninth is already sitting in the dinning room exspecting to see Sawada ieyoshi but sees Sawada Tsunayoshi instead.

"um... why is Tsunayoshi here not ieyoshi" asked a confused Nono

Tsuna glared at reborn and said "you didn't tell them yet did you"

"tell them what" replied reborn innocently (fake)

"tell me what" asked Nono

"That Sawada ieyoshi is not capable of becoming decimo because to make sure he didn't have any enemies he poisoned his guardians, varia and my sister who has a week immune system because she is not use to being a 15 year old yet and only giving the guardians the antidote because he needed them to become boss and was probably going to get rid of them later and that Sawada iemitsu supported the idea of ieyoshi poisoning them and called his son clever" Tsuna said in one breath and with an annoyed and angered tone and also handing them a vidio reborn gave him and said to watch it

"oh I see okay I will watch this and talk to iemitsu and see if this is true and if he denies it I will take him off the CEDEF and I will talk to ieyoshi" said Nono completely serious

"hn" Kyoya and Kisa walked out but not before giving an amused glance at Tsuna.

"okay I will get one of the butlers to show you to your rooms" and as if on automatic a butler came in and showed them to their rooms whitch is on the second floor west wing

but before Tsuna could go into his room reborn told him to come outside so Tsuna left his luggage in his room and met reborn outside reborn then gave him a box.

Tsuna's POV

I got handed a box from reborn and I immediately opened it and inside I found...

(hm should I do a cliffhanger 'sigh no but in the next few chapter's I will 'smirks evilly")

Gloves, black metal fingered gloves with a blue gem in the middle of the back of my hand with a metal ring around it and triangles holding the gem it was amazing better than the ones Ninth gave me

"use them when you fighting in HDW made and it will help you not to burn you your hands with the dying will flames and use them well" said reborn

"I will reborn thank you"

"oh and learn how to use it"

"okay"

I lit my flames and flew around to test them out they were very good after 1 hour of testing I tried them out with my sniper and I found out it was easier to transfer my flames to the gun after that I went back to my room unpacked and slept for 3 hours before getting up for dinner and after dinner I went to sleep and woke up around 12 and meet up with Kisa to do our job I brought my laptop and she brought her tracker insects which are half a millimeter big and we went and that day one corrupted mafia famiglia disappeared into thin air

* * *

Hi sorry for my grammar and sorry it wasn't interesting but the next one will be okay and also the next chapter will be about iemitsu and ieyoshi to see what happens with the two and see how Tsuna's first battle with his new gloves

Ciao


	9. gloves and Nono

Chapter 9

Hi sorry for the late update and I hope you like this chapter and I will try not to put cliff hangers

Byakuran: hey~~ how come I'm not in this one yet

Chibi: you'll be in it later 'kay

Byakuran" 'munching on marshmallows' okay and I'll do the disclaimer

Byakuran: Chibi-chan~~ does not own KHR

on with the story :)

* * *

Nono made his way to iemitsu's office were he and his son would most likely be, he almost opened the door when he heard voices "we have to find a way to get rid of that brat Tsunayoshi and make you decimo ieyoshi you're the only one who makes me proud not even Nana who Tsunayoshi corrupted yes then we have to find out a plan"

"but how otou-san how do we get rid of dame-Tsuna and his bloodlust, loyal and creepy friends" responded ieyoshi nervously

"we'll find a way son don't worry" said iemitsu obviously not noticing Nono standing right in front of them

"si papa" said ieyoshi

Nono cleared his throat to get attention

"now I think we should have a chat iemitsu, ieyoshi" Nono said able to control his anger Tsuna was right iemitsu let his emotions cloud his judgement and hinder his memory of what his actual job is

"oh Nono hi" iemitsu said smiling brightly and forgetting that Nono heard their whole conversation

"well let's go to my office for that chat may we" said Nono hiding his frustration and anger

the trio walked towards Nono's office in silence and when they got there ieyoshi piped up

"what did you what to talk about grandpa"

"what happened at the battled for the rings" Nono said with a sigh

"oh this is what happened" he was going to say what his papa told him to say because they think Nono doesn't know anything but he knows everything and hadn't seen his twin and Kisa yet

_Flashback_

_ieyoshi POV_

_I was walking with my friends to the arena and saw the varia and Kisa with Tsuna by her side and then the matches were going to start when all of a sudden Kisa stood up and before anything could happen she beat up Gokudera and Tsuna joined her to and both of them beat up everybody and after that poisoned them then I managed to steal the antidote and give it to everybody before the poison spread then Kisa escaped before they could catch her with Tsuna and the varia blamed it on the vongola and they had a fight but being weakened by the poison they lost._

_Flashback end_

Nobody's POV

"and that's what happened gra-"

"no that isn't what happened I just talked to the two you accused and they told me that you poisoned the group and only gave the guardians the antidote because you needed them to become decimo and iemitsu you praised your son for being 'clever' and poisoning people just to get to the title decimo and telling me lies and trying to get rid of people to get control over vongola and don't grandpa me!" shouted Nono the maids bet that everyone in the mansion and in a 10 km radius heard their masters shout_._

"don't trust those traitors Nono you sh-"

"don't give me an order iemitsu and they're not traitors they gave me a video and I got our beat technicians to see if it was edited and it wasn't that means you are trying to lie to me and I will not have my famiglia lie to me so I vongola Nono have decided to fire Sawada iemitsu from the title leader of CEDEF and from the vongola and ieyoshi to be banned from the vongola and both of you are to return home to Japan and if your wife doesn't let you stay them we will not help you and you are to leave us and the mafia alone and if any of us find you anywhere near the vongola we will kill you" said Nono with authority

"and that's final" and after he said that 4 guards jumped in the room and 2 grabbed iemitsu and 2 grabbed ieyoshi and put them on a flight to japan with their stuff and iemitsu's paycheck

```on the plane````

ieyoshi and iemitsu were shocked and they were filled with guilt at all the things they said but they were also angry at Tsuna ans Kisa for ruining their plan but both men felt regret and wished they hadn't let their emotions get in the way but it was to late

```in Japan````

They knocked on the door of their house and it opened to see a confused and surprised Dino standing there then he just remembered the report on the two that he just got and slammed the door in their faces but not before he said "how could you he was my little brother"( Dino was looking after the house and skipping paperwork)

```in Italy````

Tsuna had been training with his gun and gloves and then he started to spar with his new guardians that found out that all the people who had saved them were Kisa and Tsuna and they felt guilty but became happy when they forgave the (Tsuna: oh it is okay someone tricked you it is okay I forgive you because you are my friends and guardians Kisa: hn herbivores you are forgiven 'walked away') then his first battle came

(do not worry I will not do any cliff hangers well I will try not to 'pouts')

assassin came to kill Nono and the whole of vongola did not know that except for the guardians and the two siblings ( Kisa and Tsuna ) they headed put while reborn diffracted the rest of the vongola famiglia by showing everybody including the maids and guard and butlers ieyoshi's life with reborn and gave them refreshment

Tsuna put on his gloves and felt 2 emotions inside him worry and excitement the first because he hadn't actually fought in a real fight with his gloves before the latter because he really wanted to try out his new gloves on someone other than his guardians

he lit his flames and the leader was about to say a long speech but Tsuna punched him in the face and then the guardians took out their weapons

Hayato: Dynamites

Takashi: sword

Kyoya: tonfas

Mukuro and Chrome: tridents

Lambo: horns

Kisa: gunblade and needles

Tsuna gloves and sniper

and the battle begin

Tsuna got 701 men Kisa and Kyoya got 899 men Gokudera got 689 Yamamoto got 700 Chrome got 587 and Mukuro got 890

and after that no one had a single spec of dust on them they cleaned up and went back to the mansion just in time for dinner and after dinner they washed up and went to bed to see what the next day would bring them

* * *

Hi everybody sorry for the late update I was busy and I hope you liked this chapter and I think I was to harsh and the 2 iemitsu and ieyoshi won;t come in the story any more because they went to get a job and have a normal life any way the next chapter is about the future and the millfiore and it is going to be different alot different and I will put a song in the next chapter okay

Ciao


	10. future surprises

Chapter 10

Hi now I don't no what Kisa's main weapon will be any way you know all the songs I put in they are all vocaloid songs

Guardians and Lal: really vocaloid

Chibi: yup 1st one is romeo and Cinderella 2nd is electric angel and 3rd is hello how are you

Lal: okay I will do the disclaimer, Chibi does not own KHR

let's start J

* * *

Tsuna and the gang were heading back home when Lambo had a fight with Gokudera and threw his 10 year bazooka at reborn and then for some reason reborn could not move and it hit him but no one appeared and them they spent hours looking for him and then the bazooka at Tsuna and it hit him but also no one appeared.

```in the future```

Tsuna woke up in a dark place he put his hands up and he pushed something and he pushed some more and he saw day light he looked around and saw a stranger with white hair and a surprised look

"T-Tsu-chan, it's your younger self, I've got to explain everything!"

the man looked like Byakuran

_Flashback_

_Tsuna was walking home from training when he heard munching he turned around and saw a white haired man munching some marshmallows and smiling_

_"h-hello what's y-your name" he stuttered out putting on his dame facade_

_"hello I'm Byakuran you don't have to put a facade on in front of me soon to be vongola decimo"_

_Tsuna's eyes narrowed and he said cautiously "how do you know that"_

_"don't worry I'm not going to attack you I the boss of the millfiore and I wish to have an allience" and they talked more and Tsuna looked up to Byakuran as a brother figure and the 2 famiglias became allies and trusted each other wholeheartedly and helped each other a lot_

_Flashback end_

"well you know Tsu-chan that we are enemies with the Ileggratta famiglia and in this time their as strong if not stronger and when you return you have to kill this man" and he got shown a picture of a man with orange hair and big glasses "and also when you return enjoy your days there"

"Byakuran hasn't it been past 5 mins I've been here for at least 7 mins wait B-"

POOf

'cough cough'

"Byakuran?"

"Tsu-chan" and Tsuna saw a younger looking and confused Byakuran

"um... what happened"

Tsuna then explained what happened and what Byakuran's future self told him

"oh so now what-"

They went silent as a bush rustled and an older version of Lal came forward and was shocked but told them to be quiet and they followed her to a big rock where they hid

"do you guys have any rings that emit flames?"

"I have three" said Tsuna and showed her his vongola ring his personal ring and the ring Byakuran gave him all sky rings

"I have two" His millfiore fing and the ring Tsuna gave him all sky too

" then wrap these around them" and Lal gave them mammon chains and they wrapped their rings with them and they all felt a thump and the 2 got lifted up and they turned around and it was a adult that looks a lot like Ryohei and were carried in silence to a shrine where they went into a hidden entrance and entered and Ryohei put them down and Lal suddenly fell down and Ryohei told them it was because of the change in environment and she'll be fine in a while and led them to the meeting room

"ciaossu" said a voice and suddenly reborn jumped in Tsuna's hair and Tsuna picked him up and threw him against the wall where the reborn that jumped on his head deflated and he went and picked up reborn from the couch.

"hi reborn have fun disappearing" Tsuna teased and got a kick in the head

The doors flung open and everyone but Tsuna, reborn and Byakuran paled and hid somewhere and Lal dragged the three clueless people behind the couch and pressed a dark blue button and a hole appeared and they all hid in there surprisingly fitting in and she pressed another light blue button and a light turned on and the door closed and the place was very spacious like a room underground

"we have to hide when that happens" Lal sighed

"why?" asked the two teenagers

"because of those two" a screen appeared and an adult version of Kyoya and Kisa appeared from the ceiling and both were holding tonfas coated in cloud flames they kepton fighting for a while until Kisa got hit and Kyoya pinned her to the ground and Kyoya smirked and Kisa smirked back and both got up and Kisa hit Kyoya on the head lightly with her tonfa and they walked out but unknown to all the two stopped behind the door they closed and listened to the conversation.

The people hiding deemed it safe to come out and they got out from their hiding places and resumed their conversation

"so..."

Lal explained the whole story and how Tsuna died and things like that

Then the three were shown to their rooms and told to come to the dining room at 7 (they had a tour before)

At 7 they headed to the dining room to see everyone standing there even the anti-social pair and they all went to hug Tsuna (Kisa and Kyoya just patted him on the shoulder) and to talk to Byakuran after that they had a feast.

And then they all went to sleep but in the night Tsuna heard soft singing and went to the small indoor garden and saw Kisa

haro  
mado o ake te chīsa ku tsubuyaita  
hawayu  
dare mo inai heya de hitori  
mōnin  
asa ga kita yo dosha buri no asa ga  
thiku taku  
watashi no neji o dare ka mai te

haro  
mukashi no anime ni son'na no itakke na  
hawayu  
urayamashī na min'na ni ai sare te  
surīpin  
baka na koto itte nai de shitaku o shina kucha  
kurain  
namida no ato o kakusu tame

mō kuchiguse ni natta "mā ikka"  
kinō no kotoba ga futo atama o yogiru  
"mō kimi niwa zenzen kitai shite nai kara"  
sorya mā watashi datte  
jibun ni kitai nado shite nai keredo  
are wa ittai dō iu tsumori desu ka

nodomoto made dekakatta kotoba  
kuchi o tsui te deta nowa uso  
kōshite kyō mo watashi wa kichō na  
kotoba o rōhi shite iki te yuku

naze kakushi te shimau no desu ka  
wara wareru noga kowai no desu ka  
dare nimo ai taku nai no desu ka  
sore hontō desu ka  
aimai to iu na no umi ni obore te  
iki mo deki nai hodo kurushī no  
sukoshi koe ga kiki taku nari mashita  
hontō ni yowai na

ikkō ni susuma nai shitaku no tochū  
mōrō to shita atama de omou  
"mō riyū o tsuke te yasun de shimaō kana"  
iya iya wakatte masutte  
nanto naku itte mita dake dayo  
wakatteru kara okora nai deyo

shiawase darō to fushiawase darō to  
byōdō ni zankoku ni asahi wa noboru  
iki te iku dake de seiippai no watashi ni  
kore ijō nani o nozomu to iu no

naze ki ni shite shimau no desu ka  
hontō wa ai sare tai no desu ka  
sono te o hanashita nowa dare desu ka  
ki ga tsui te masu ka  
jinsei ni taimu kādo ga aru nara  
owari no jikan wa itsu nan darō  
watashi ga ikita bun no kyūryō wa  
dare ga haraun desu ka

sankyū  
arigatō tte ītai no  
sankyū  
arigatō tte ītai yo  
sankyū  
ichido dake demo īkara  
kokoro no soko kara ōnaki shi nagara  
arigatō tte ītai no

naze kakushi te shimau no desu ka  
hontō wa kīte hoshī no desu ka  
zettai ni warattari shinai kara  
hanashi te mimasen ka  
kuchi o hirakana kereba wakara nai  
nante mendō kusai ikimono deshō  
ningen to iu nowa

He clapped and she spun around and looked at him and said "goodnight onii-chan" and gave him a rare smile and he went back to bed

* * *

Hello hope you don't mind the late update anyway umm I like the reviews and I have decided that Kisa's main weapon will be voted on and please R&R and the next chapter is about more people appearing and Tsuna, Byakuran and the gang's training

Ciao


	11. Training

Chapter 11

Hi since none voted for the weapon I say that she will have all three weapons but her main is tonfas but first she uses the needles to do side affects and then uses tonfas then her secondary weapon is her gun blade

Kisa: Chibi I approve of my weapon and I will do the disclaimer

Chibi: thanks

Kisa: Chibi does not own KHR some omnivore does

Let's start

* * *

Tsuna and Byakuran were walking around the base looking for the kitchen (Byakuran – marshmallows Tsuna –cake) and eventually they found it and in there was Takashi making sushi and then in a second when he just finished making sushi a younger version of Takashi appeared with a confused look on his face

"where am I?" asked a confused Takashi

"umm I explain" said Tsuna from behind and started the long story with Byakuran on a Type writer behind him writing what he says so they don't have to explain anymore.

"okay let us go find Lal" cheered Takashi

And they walked into the training room where she most likely will be and found her looking at her rings

"Lal, Takashi's younger self appeared what do we do we already explained everything and given everyone a copy of the explanation so they don't have to say it ~~~" said Byakuran cheerfully

"um.. okay bring him to reborn and get him a tutor" said a surprised Lal

"hai" said Tsuna

"Takashi we all have tutors mine is Kyoya and sometimes Kisa, Byakuran's is Kikyo and now we have to find your tutor" 'which is probably going to be a person like squalo' both Tsuna and Byakuran added in their heads

They found reborn in the meeting rome drinking espresso they told him what they told Lal and he said that Takashi's tutor will be Squalo and then they gave Takashi a tour and left him so he can get ready and amazingly he already had clothes like Tsuna and Byakuran and he found pyjama's and got them ready for when he goes to sleep then he met up with reborn on the way to dinner and after dinner he went to sleep peacefully

```the next day`````

All three teenagers woke up to a poof the next morning at 6 a.m and went out of their rooms and found a younger version of Gokudera, Lambo and Chrome at their doors and they guessed those three were suppose to wake them up, the three woken up gave the confused teenagers the pieces of paper explaining the situation but Takashi had to read it to Lambo, Chrome's tutor was adult Mukuro, Gokudera's tutor was bianchi and Lambo's tutor was Levi, they were all given tours, rooms and clothes.

After 3 days of relaxing and settling in they started training

```with Kyoya````

Tsuna and Kyoya went to training room 3 and got started, Tsuna went into HDW mode and Kyoya got out his tonfas and coated them in cloud flames and they started with a sp- (oh never mind whenever they spar it turns into a battle) battle and Tsuna got hurt a lot but he held out pretty long and Kyoya was impressed a little and Tsuna got up pretty quickly and they were battling till Kisa came in to see how it was going and her eyes were yellow (curious) and they swapped and Kyoya sat down against the wall eating his bento that Kisa brought him and before Kisa and Tsuna started they all stopped to eat the purple, black and orange bentos Kisa brought them and after they finished and digested Kisa and Tsuna started to train first they had a battle like Hibari but Kisa after that said he had to catch her and she disappeared into mist, Tsuna looked for her trying to sense her presence but she silently jumped from the ceiling and dropped on Tsuna's back but even though she was older she was still smaller and lighter for her age so it didn't hurt that much and they finished evaluating and helping him use his ring and box, Kisa said tomorrow Kyoya would train him.

```with Mukuro````

Chrome and Mukuro were in training room 4 Chrome made her trident appear and spun it and hit the ground with it and made the best illusions she could which were first class ones and Mukuro was impressed and they had a spar (an actual spar well in between a battle and a spar) to see how Chrome did with her trident and she wasn't bad at it either after and after a while Mukuro disappeared and reappeared with two indigo bentos one darker than the other with water and after they ate they went back to training which Mukuro taught her how to use the ring,box and better illusions.

```with reborn```

Reborn and Takashi were in training room 2, Takashi drew his sword and reborn filled his gun with small balloons that explode on contact and in those balloons were invisible glow in the dark paint and reborn shot Takashi and Takashi either dodged or cute them in half and after that reborn turned off the light and saw that Takashi only had 2 paint spots on him and only on his arm and calf they took a break and also taught him how to use his rings,box and flames, reborn went out of the room and came back with bentos that reborn told Kisa to make for everyone and colour code it (theirs were blue and yellowish black) and also put drinks next to it and after they ate reborn gave Takashi a bunch of videos and a laptop and told him to watch them and left him with another bento and a drink.

```with Kikyo````

Byakuran and Kikyo were in training room 1 and Kikyo was teaching Byakuran how to use his ring,box and wings and soon enough he got Byakuran telling him a parallel worlds progress in life and flying around like him, he stood up and walked out and came back with a pale purple/white and green bentos, drinks and a bag of marshmallows and after they ate the two battled and Byakuan impressed Kikyo and Kikyo gave him three bags of marshmallows and he squealed like a fan girl and ate them really fast.

```with Levi````

Leviathan and Lambo were in training room 5 and Levi started by shocking the kid until he said it hurt and it took a long time and after a long period of time Lambo said he felt something like a weak hit and Levi stopped and he grabbed a green/black and a green/white bentos, drinks and candy from the kitchen and gave Lambo his and after they ate they slept because they were to full but in the end Lambo got taught on how to use his ring and box.

```with bianchi````

Gokudera and Bianchi were in training room 7 (too destructive) and Bianchi was teaching Gokudera how to use his ring, box and dynamites properly and (wearing her goggles) battled with him and chased him as well after lots of chasing Bianchi gave him a red bento and drink from Kisa and she got a purple/pink bento and drink and after they ate they got a better grip on his temper and his language.

Everyone was training hard and they were having kind of having peaceful days until one day, the day were their skills were tested I'm talking about the day of the ...

(finally my first cliff hanger 'smiles sadistically)

* * *

Hi minna well hope you like this chapter it was my first cliff hanger, sorry for my grammar and I hope you don't mind that there will be a lot of random OCs but any way the next chapter is their first future battle and more people show up

Ciao


	12. first future battle and more prople

Chapter 12

Hi that was my fist cliff hanger but this one won't be and I don't think it will be as interesting but I did my best with my mom and brother looking at my computer all the time

Byakuran: Yay~~ I'm in this one and so is Kikyo and Fran

Chibi: yeah and also Fran is OOC a little bit but only when he teases Kisa then he turns into Mukuro Version 2 but the rest of the time he is cool and please do the disclaimer Byakuran, Fran, Kikyo

Byakuran Fran Mukuro: Chibi does own KHR Kufufufu/'eatingg mashmallows/smirking

Let us begin

* * *

... Of the invasion

Tsuna and Co. were sleeping when they heard the alarm go off and they got changed quickly and headed outside and saw the lights were flashing red.

Tsuna got dressed into a orange T-shirt that had a hood on it and a long sleeve underneath and black jeans

Gokudera got changed into a red T-shirt and a black long sleeve underneath and blue jeans with a chain hanging out the left pocket,

Yamamoto got changed into a blue long sleeved shirt and blue jeans

Lambo changed into his cow suit,

Byakuran changed into a white T-shirt and a jacket with fluff on the hood and faded jeans and

Chrome was in her Kokuyo outfit.

Lights (forgot the actual rankings of the lights so I made them up if you no can you tell me I will change it)

Blue- someone found the entrance and is on the first floor

Orange- someone got in and is in the mid floors and if someone is hacking and trying to get in

Red someone is in and is on the bottom floor or is hacking the system and getting in

Everyone rushed to the entrances and the technicians went to the system controls and some went to either protect the technicians or scout.

Tsuna, Gokudera and older Ryohei went to the south entrance, Chrome, Lambo and older Mukuro went to the east entrance

Yamamoto, Byakuran and Squalo went to the north entrance

Dino, Kikyo and Romario went to the west entrance

reborn stayed with the technicians to _encourage them_ and Kisa and Kyoya were scouting and attacking the airships.

```with Tsuna's group`````

Tsuna and his group ran to the south entrance and got in their fighting stances and there was tons of enemies, they took a side each

Gokudera-right

Ryohei-left

Tsuna-mid

And all of them were attacking them and capturing some to be interrogated and knocking the rest out and throwing them at their comrads.

```with Chromes group````

Chrome and her group teleported to the east gate and there was more enemies than Tsuna's entrance

Chrome-left

Mukuro- right

Lambo- mid

They got Lambo to cry since he was long range and electricity started to pour out of his horns, chorme smashed her trident into the ground and made illusions better than first class and Mukuro changed his eye kanji to shi (four) and did the same.

```with Yamamoto's group```

Yamamoto's group flew there Yamamoto with his flame, Byakuran few with his wings and Squalo his shark and they got to the north entrances

Yamamoto-left

Byakuran-right

Squalo-mid

Squalo is in the middle because he is the most destructive and the other two do not want to be sliced into pieces.

```with Dino's group````

Dino rode his horse while Kikyo flew and romario went with Dino

Dino-mid

Romario-right

Kikyo-left

Dino needs to be near his boss so they put Dino in the middle

```with reborn````

'BANG BANG'

"let's get typing no we don't want holes in our technicians now do we or do we" said reborn with and innocent look but an evil look in his eyes

"H-HAI REBORN-SAN"

All people heard was nonstop typing

```with the prefects````

"hn all herbivores" (all normal soldiers in the airships no bosses) said Kyoya hitting one soldier in the head and jumping out after the aeroplane exploded

"hn herbivores, big herbivore" (all normal but one captain) said Kisa knocking out the captian smirking and jumped out of a exploding aeroplane

When they landed on the ground there was like a million soldiers trying to hide from the bloodlust auras they were producing, Kisas eyes were pure black but you could still see some red and Kyoya licked his lips (they got more bloodlust over the years)

They charged and hell broke lose.

```after the battle````

Tsuna gave the prisoners to Kisa and Kyoya to interrogate and the rest of them went to get some sleep even though they were about to get some rest another poof woke them up and a younger voice but just as loud said "EXTREME WHERE AM I TO THE EXTREME"

Tsuna sprinted to Ryohei's room and read the information to him in the simplest way possible and Ryohei to everyone's relief understand it and did not forget it and went to sleep after getting some clothes.

After that another poof was heard and Mukuro became younger and Chrome explained it to him.

Then they finally got some sleep and in the morning everyone was refreashed and got ready but was startled by loud crashes and some screams of Lambo, they walked out to find that the two prefect were on a training spree and would not stop and then Mukuro and Fran just had to come into the room and tease them and Tsuna finally got the situation under control and the clouds and mist went to sleep finally.

"hn"

Both prefects said and left

"Kufufufu bye/bye"

The mists said

Now the tutors are

Kisa and Kyoya train each other with Dino

Reborn trains Takashi and Lambo

Bianchi trains Gokudera and Ryohei

Mukuro and Chrome train each other with Fran

Byakuran and Kikyo stay the same but with Tsuna

And everyone heard two very familiar sentences 'I'll bite you to death pineapple herbivore or I'll bite you to death apple herbivore'and 'come and get me skylark-kun or come and get me skylark-chan'

And big explosions and no one got a wink of sleep.

* * *

Hello sorry this one is not as interesting as the other ones, sorry about my grammar and I hope you like this one any way thank you for your reviews and the next chapter is about the infiltration of the Ileggratta famiglia base and the main battle so hope you like it.

Ciao


	13. destruction

Chapter 13

Hi I changed the last chapter I don't want the aloof pair being young yet

Dino: I'm in this on Yay~~

Chibi: Yes yes you are please do the disclaimer please

Dino: hai Chibi does not own KHR

On to the story

* * *

Tsuna POV

Everyone was preparing for the raid, 'I'm hope I trained enough' I think

"You did don't worry" Dino says coming over to me reading my expression

"Tsuna change into your suit" Reborn said jumping on my head

"Hai" and I walk over to the closet pick out my size and get changed in my room, after I finish getting changed I put my headphones on and put my gloves in my pocket and I put my sniper in its holder behind me.

Kisa walks in and I see her outfit is her Discipline committee uniform but with the leon material and a small bottle could be seen hanging from a string on her belt

"it is the poison that Ieyoshi used on us I found the formula from reborn and now everyone has it and here is yours" She said giving me a bottle identical to hers

"arigato" I say and grab my sniper slip on to a hook on my belt and follow her out

I stand in the front of the room and on the stage and bring out the plan

"Okay the mists will go in and check on the status and report back if everything is fine the storms will head in and take the west and north and start the surprise attack silently and if not we will let both mists and storms go on a rampage and the leaders are Gokudera and Mukuro and Chrome if they go on a rampage when it is safe please stop them you have my permission to do anything" (only I saw the hidden smirk and slight bloodlust in her eyes) I say looking at the smirking Mists and Storms

"Hai juudiame/Tsunayoshi-chan/Bossu"

"Now the rains will go to the east and west with the lightning's and the Leaders are Lambo and Takashi" Both nodded

"Hai Tsuna/Tsuna-nii"

"Now the each group will have at least one sun user okay"

"HAI SAWADA" and the others just nod while covering their ears and wincing at loudness

"Now the clouds will do whatever they want excepted interrupt the other elements and you can only go their if the group needs help"

"hn"(okay)

"Now us Skies will be heading to the boss room and also take out anyone in the way and I'm the Leader." Everyone nods

"Okay Byakuran, Dino, Xanxus, Yuni and I are in the sky team, Gokudera, Bel, Zakuro and Fon are in the storm team, Fran, Mukuro, Chrome,Mammon and Torikabuto are in the mist team, Lambo, Verde, Gamma and Levi are in the mist team, Yamamoto, Bluebell, Squalo, Colonello and Lal are in the rain team and Ryohei will go with the skies, Lussuria will go with the rains, Reborn will go with the mists and Ginger bread will go with the lightnings and Gokudera can use his system CIS to heal people and the clouds don't need help"(won't accept it)

"okay got it"

"yes/hai/si"

Reborn handed out small ear peices "wear these they will let us communicate with each other"

"Thanks/arigato"

"Let's head out"

Everyone one was in their places and watched as the mists headed in after a few minuets a small but creppy voice said "Not clear bossu and they started to rampage before I told you lucky we weren't spotted" said Chrome in her scary mode

"oh Chrome thank you may let them rampage now" they heard Tsuna say

"hai"

"everyone ... MOVE IN LET'S HAVE FUN" said a slight bloodlust voice from Tsuna

"He heard Chrome say "ow" and he snapped" They heard Dino say with a sigh "but do move in"

Normal POV

```with the mists````

"KUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUF HAH DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE ONE YOU JUST CALLED A PINEAPPLE" shouted an insulted Mukuro

"NUFUFUFUFUFUF DIE YOU JUST CALLED ME A APPLE FROG" shouted Fran

The rest of the group sweat dropped but Chrome

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE you just called me pineapple version No.2 DIE" shouted an outraged Chrome

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the soldier shouted

The rest of the group sweat dropped even more but none the less still attacked the enemies far away from the angry fruit/animal

```with the storms`````

"WHO DID YOU CALL AN OCTOPUS YOU #$% %$% AND YOU &$$#% $# ALSO YOU# $ # "shouted Gokudera as he bombed the place

"USHISHISHISHI DIE PEASENTS YOU WILL ALL DIE PEASENTS AND BY THE HANDS OF YOUR PRINCE" Shouted Bel

Everyone sweat dropped because they had their ear piece connection on and the storms made another big bang.

```with the rains````

Slice SLice SLIce SLICe SLICE

"VVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LET US DO A SLICING CONTEST"

"hai"

SLICE SLICE SLICE SCREAM SCREAM SLICE SLICE

```with the Lightning````

WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Lambo)

ZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPP (Lambo crying Levi annoyed Gamma frustrated and drunk with vodka he got out of nowhere)

Sweat dro- (Verde)

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Levi)

S-we-ea-t d-dr-rop-p (Gamma)

Faints (Lambo)

```with the clouds````

"hn Kyoya let's have a completion ho can bite to death the most herbivores" Kisa said with a smirk eyes red

"hn okay" Kyoya replide with his own smirk

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"I've got 200 how about you" (Kyoya)  
"same"(Kisa)

"keep going"(kyoya)

"hai"(Kisa

```with the skies```

"Hah that's what you get for hurting Chrome"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

"Hehehehe that's your punishment" (Tsuna and the ones above)

"um.. Tsuna" (Yuni)

"Yes Yuni are you okay" (suddenly all worried)

"um I think you should stop"

"okay"

And he became calm just like that

Everyone sweat dropped even more

And that was only the beginning and the boss battle is yet to happen

* * *

Hi this one was fun oh and I changed the last chapter I don't want Kisa and Kyoya young yet ok it is going to be BIG

Ciao


	14. personality switching

Chapter 14

Hi peoples sorry for the late update, I hoope you enjoy this chapter hopefully it is not to short

Giotto: Yay I am in this one yippe but why do I suffer

Chibi: because sometimes I don't like you, please do the disclaimer please

Giotto: si Chibi Vocaloid does not own KHR

Let us begin

* * *

Finally after all the destruction the sky team finally got to the boss.

"Finally we're here trash" Said Xanxus glaring at Tsuna and Byakuran who had a lot of fun with the enemies

"let's go in minna" Tsuna said

They walked through the big double doors and found themselves outside in a forest almost the same as Namimori forest and stared in awe, then they heard footsteps, the boss showed himself trying to do an evil laugh

"hah- no fufuf-no ah yes hohohohohoh fear me" and at least 100 hundred men appeared behind him

"everyone went into fighting stance but Tsuna, Tsuna snapped his fingers and KIsa and Kyoya appeared from the roof and landed in front of them

POOF x2

And younger versions of the two appeared; the two looked angry and saw how many herbivores there wereso they let out their anger.

"hn Kamikuros herbivores" both said at the same time and even though they were not as strong as before they beat them up good.

50-50 each yup and jumped on the furthest side of the roof because everyone had appeared to watch and they were on the roof, but before someone had given them an explanation

"Yuni, can you go up to the roof with everyone else please" Tsuna asked

"sure" Yuni replied

Tsuna got into HDWM and sped towards the boss of the Illgretta Famiglia  
(now named Robert) with a smiling Byakuran and a smirking Xanxus on his tail

Insert intense battle

After the battle with Robert (who was surprisingly okay at fighting and lasted quite long, but was only famous because of how many troupes he had but his father was the actual strong one) Everyone was tired and headed back to the base and after a day of rest Spanner said they found out a way to get them back to the past and in a few hours all of them were in the past again and the future selves were back and everything was back to normal.

But instead of the past Tsuna and Co. Going to the past they went to the past past like to primo's time.

Tsuna's POV

When I opened my eyes I saw we were in a forest and my guardians were lying around me but I saw Kisa and Kyoya in a tree watching out for enemies.

I then realised we were all five years old.

I woke everyone up and we tried to find a town and where we were.

Normal POV

And because of tsuna's cute looks they got free clothes and some food and so they went to look around.

They found a nice ally way and got some sleep

```Three days later`````

Primo and his guardians were walking round town when they heard a loud crash, they turned around and saw a supermarket being blown up and ran there only to see the shopkeeper unconscious and people on the ground they helped the people.

But when Alaude runs of saying he found something we run after them but not before giving the medics a call.

Clash bang clash

We see two smaller versions of Alaude (yes even though the aloofs aren't related the look the same any way ) fighting him one female the other male and both with tonfas, they kept on fighting for a while but then we heard other voices and the two jumped back into the ally way and Giotto saw mist flames and two mini daemons came out with a mini Giotto.

"Ohayo what are you adults doing here" asked the mini Giotto

"well we are looking for the people who blew up the shop over there do you know who?" asked Giotto

"Yup" said mini Giotto

"can you tell us"

"No" Mini Giotto said poking his tongue out and disappearing into mist

"but we can show you" said a voice from behind

The first generation turned around and saw all the kids

Two daemon and Alaude minis one G, Giotto, Asari and Knuckle minis and all smirking

"but only if you adopt us" said the Daemon mini

"huh fine" said giotto and the guardians nodded slowly

"okay on the way then" said them all except the tonfa wielding ones

They all travelled to the mansion and on the way the kids said

"We are the ones so thank you for adopting us and don't arrest us we need food you know and we only knoced out the shopkeeper and the shoppers"

"okay so what are your names"

"Tsuna"

"Mukuro"

"Chrome"

"Gokudera"

"Yamamoto"

"RYOHEI"

"Hn Kisa"

"Hn Hibari"

'So a like' sweat drop thought the guardians

"Then let's go" Giotto said while sweat dropping

They arrived at the mansion and the children ran off immediately to the roof and sat there while Mukuro put an illusionary barrier around them

"Okay how are we going to get back to our time" Tsuna said

Everyone shrugged

"any way let's have some fun while were here and make the first generations life hectic, okay, we will start tomorrow, this is how we will do it, tomorrow will be switching personalities"

Gokudera: Lal

Yamamoto: Colonello

Chrome: Yuni

Hibari: Mammon

Kisa: Reborn

Mukuro: Verde

Tsuna: Byakuran

Ryohei: Fon

Lambo: Skull

```next day````

```Giotto````

Tsuna went into Giotto's room dressed in a white jacket, shirt, jeans and holding white marshmallows

Tsuna woke up and went to the kitchen smiling like a fox and grabbed a bag of marshmallows and headed to Giotto's room and made it a marshmallow cellar

That's right a cellar that means he trapped Giotto in there with only marshmallow and paper work

Giotto woke up to find his worst nightmare he is trapped in his room with marshmallows which is what G promised to trap him with if he didn't do his paperwork

```Daemon```

Mukuro carried Deamon to a table and strapped him on while Chrome went into Yuni scary mode and laughed

They put on lab coats and Deamon woke up

He shrieked like a girl and fainted and Chrome had recorded that for black mail and turned bak into kind Yuni and led Mukuro out of the room

```with Lampo````

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH"

"STOP IT IS TO LOUD STOP CRYING"

```With G````

Gokudera came into my room dressed as a general of an army and shouted

"WHERE IS THAT STUDENT OF MINE SLAKING OFF AGAIN"

"Wow" G faints

```with Asari````

Yamamoto came inside my room dressed as someone in the army and said

"Asari can you hide m-"

"WHERE IS THAT STUDENT OF MINE SLAKING OFF AGAIN"

"oh bye kora"

"kora?"

```with Alaude````

Hibari was wearing a jacket that hid his eyes and magically floated in the air where Kisa was dressed in a suit female version and a fedora with a 100 ton mallet

Kisa slammed the mallet into Alaude's stomach smirking and he shot up awake and Kisa shot aroud him until he got changed and disappeared with Hibari leaving a panting Alaude.

In a room full of holes

```with Knuckles````

Ryohei was dressed up as Fon (don't wanna explain)

He was calm and silent and from that Knuckle fainted

```all the kids on the roof````

"Have fun everybody?" Tsuna asked

"yup/hai/hn" everybody chorused

"we are going to have more fun tomorrow so let's rest up and change back" Tsuna said while smiling

"un" everyone nodded

``with the Guardians```

'we are going to die Kami-sama have mercey'

* * *

Hi sorry for the late update I was thinking who should be who and that took me a long time and I hope it is not to short and please R&R and the next chapter is about the next activity and it is two this time

Ciao


	15. betrayel

Chapter 15

Hi sorry I didn't update on Friday

...

...

...

...

Okay I guess I deserve that I did stop my record of updating everyday any way

I do not own KHR

Lat us begin

* * *

Tsuna and Co. Were pretending to sleep while the first generation was having a meeting in their room (They all have to share one room but not one bed)

"What are we going to do with the kids they're so annoying I wish we had not picked them up can we just drop them at the orphanage somewhere" G said

"I agree" said Daemon and Lambo

" f-fine/ f-fine but this is not extreme" said Asari and Knuckles

"hn yes" Alaude said without hesitation

"Okay we will but we have to do it now" Giotto said

They heard a whimper and saw Chrome crying and Mukuro hugging her, Kisa and Kyoya standing in front of everyone shooting them death glares, Lambo crying with Tsuna glaring at them but at the same time comforting Lambo and Gokudera and Yamamoto with their weapons out looking at them with tears in their eyes

"I didn't know the vongola were so cruel to children just because of childish acts" Tsuna said his eyes starting to brim with tears

'I-I thought they were sleeping' Giotto thought with a wide eyes

All the guardians were shocked

"T-Tsuna we didn't m-mean t-to say t-that" Giotto stuttered

"SHUT UP I HATE THAT YOU ARE ATCUALLY RELATED TO ME IN ANY WAY PRIMO" Tsuna cried and went into HDWM and used a small X-burner to make a hole in the wall and jumped through it with Lambo in his arms, Gokudera and Yamamoto on his tail and Mukuro and Chrome disappeared into mist.

The cloud flame users stayed and threw a note at them explaining everything also a video of what they were going to do to them today and the proof of everything in that letter and jumped away.

"w-what have we done" Giotto said

"tch it's better this way any way and they dare shouted at you" G said with eyes burning but inside he regretted what he said

"hn" and he left to go tell himself of for being so herbivore like

Everyone else regretted saying yes and what Tsuna and the kids looked like were stuck in their heads

Giotto unfolded the letter and read out loud

"Dear Primo and guardians

If you are reading this it either means that we did something wrong or that you did something and in my head I now know that it is the latter (there were a few tear drops on the side of the letter)

Well I will tell you who we kids really are

Gokudera Hayato – storm guardian

Yamamoto Takashi – rain guardian

Chrome Dukuro and Mukuro Rokukro – mist guardian

Bovino Lambo – Lightning guardian

Hibari Kyoya – cloud Guardian

Sasagawa Ryohei – sun guardian

Sawada Kisa – night guardian

Sawada Tsunayoshi – sky

And we are the tenth generation of the Vongola Famiglia and we are from the future and if you do not believe us than look at the video Kisa and Kyoya _kindly_ gave you

From Vongola Decimo

Sawada Tsunayoshi

PS we are your decadence except for Kisa I do not know if she is a descendant of you guys or not

Ciao"

Giotto went to the camera and switched it on

"ohayo first generation welcome to the second explanation of the letter that just blew up" Tsuna said while the guardians heard a small boom

Tsuna and Co. Had some weird stuff on them and Tsuna explained everything that they needed to know and then they lit up their pure flames.

Hayato – storm

Takashi – rain

Chrome and Mukuro – Mist

Kyoya – cloud

Ryohei – sun

Kisa – cloud, mist, night and dark sky

Tsuna – sky

The first generation watched with shocked faces

"oh and this is what we were going to do to you this morning we were going to cosplay and make you do your work and reward you later"

There was a Giotto statue on a bed and Tsuna walked over to it with a Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid costume on and it was the genius module and he got out two tasers and placed them so if the statue moved it would get shocked

Next was Chrome and Mukuro dressed up as Len and Rin twins from vocaloid and the two did something like trick and treat to the Deamon statue but took out all the death and put the images in the statues head

Next was Gokudera he was dressed up as Gakupo from vocaloid and tied the G statue to a cross and shouted repent for being a user of black magic and lit his flames so it would snake around the statue not close enough to burn but close enough to dehydrate someone fast

Next was Takashi he was dressed up as Len in the trickster module and took away the bad dreams from Asari but at the end he took all the dreams from him

Lambo was just going to be an annoying baby

And lastly Kisa was going to dress up as Luka and Kyoya as Kaito and the two were going to use Kisa's mist flames to get a ball room background and make Alaude jealous of the two as they danced but when the two stopped Kisa gave Kyoya a kiss on the cheek and that would have made him snap

After that all the kids found a way to trap their victim in the room with tons of paper work and after that Giotto would have gotten cake, G would have gotten new gun, Asari would have gotten a flute from their time, Alaude would have gotten a small fluffy yellow bird, Lampo would have gotten candy, Knuckles would have gotten a pair of boxing gloves and Daemon would have gotten an olw plushy.

"any way Ciao" and the video turned off

"We have to go find them" Giotto said with confidence

Everyone nodded

"We shouls start lo-"

Then a beam of light shot up from the forest and the first generation sped there

When they got there they found teenagers instead of kids and everything that was theirs had grown with them

"Tsuna is that you?"

Giotto POV

Tsuna turned around and when he saw me he ran towards me and I thought he was going to forgive me but he ran beside me and went past me like I wasn't even there

But then he stopped and jumped on a branch of the tree right above me and he waited.

I tried to climb up there but every time I reached him a needle would try and pierce me and I had to jump down

Then something amazing happened, black flames appeared in the middle of the meadow that the trees that the kids were sitting on made

Kisa walked up to the black flames and a man and a baby appeared, The vindence

"oi what are you doing here!" shouted G

"we have come to assist Kisa-sama as well as Decimo" Said Bremuda as he rode on Kisa's shoulder

"and you have hurt them greatly with your words and now they will give you one more chance and if you do not succeed in gaining their trust in a month then you will come to vindicare goodbye"

And the vindice disappeared

"but first you will have to find us primo" Tsuna said smirking

And he and the rest disappeared

* * *

Hi sorry I didn't update on Friday the house was being cleaned so I couldn't get to the computer please R&R and sorry for my grammar and the next chapter will be about the first generation trying to gain the trust of the tenth

Ciao


	16. No trust

Hi guys sorry I've been really busy 'sigh' I can't tell you because t is family stuff sorry 'bow'any way I will be updating at ramdom times so I will try to get back into my habit of updating everyday but not any time soon and also I'm getting less sleep because of my family stuff but I will try

...

I do not own KHR

let's start

Giotto ran around the forest trying to find the teenagers but nly bumped into Yamamoto once but the said teenager pulled out a sword from no where and created some kind of thing that made him dizzy

G was also in the same situation but actually saw Gokudera and Ryohei and for once quite ( it was a mirical )

Asari was also in that situation but had not found any of the teens

Alaude had crashed into the aloof and mist twins four times but never caught any of them

Daemon had only found the pineapples and the baby twice

Knuckle did not find any one he was too loud

The tenth genaration smirked and decieded to give the first generation another game of cat and mouse

Kisa grabbed her mp3 and played the first opening of attack on titan ( do not worry I do not watch the anime) really loudly so the first genatration can hear it

( breaf translation you are the pray and we are the hunters)

The first generation heard the music and gathered into a group and looked around

Round one Giotto vs Tsuna FIGHT

Tsuna changed at Giotto in HDWM and Giotto dodged with a confused look on his face but slowly fought back and both vongolas only used some of their power

Tsuna- 7%

Giotto- 10%

And in the end Tsuna won and got a point for his team and only then was the first generation see that a big score board had been pit at the side and the tenth generation was standing at the end of fighting field

Round two Gokudera vs G Fight

Round three Asari vs Yamamoto fight

Round five six and seven Kyoya, Alaude and Kisa vs Mukuro illousion Fran and Daemon and Ryohei vs Knuckles and Chrome is the scorer

And over all the tenth generation won but also noticed that they had not been trying and did look board

But suddenly they were put into a big cage with the first generation looking at them with looks that said they were sorry

But the tenth generation ignored them and Kisa took out a book from nowhere Kyoya also did that, Tsuna typed on his portable laptop and Gokudera and Yamamoto and Ryohei sleeping and Mukuro and Chrome were looking after Mukurowl and all completely ignoring the first generation

When they arrived Tsuna and Co. broke out of the cage distrusting the first generation even more and jumped to the roof

The first generation flinched at how much the teens wanted to get away from them

And the whole day the two generations ignored each other and Giotto finally called meeting with the the Two generations and the first generation started saying something about them deeming the guardians and Tsuna unworthy

" well that is no way to gain our trust now is there primo" as he stood up walking out of the room while giotto was still ranting.

Suddenly they heard a poof and Tsuna and Co. Went back to their time and left them a note

" dear First generation

I hate you"

From your gran children I do not know about Kisa she was adopted

The first generation looked with guilt written on their faces and heads down but found another note from them

"If you find this it means we are okay with you we still hate you but not as much"

Ciao

The tenth generation never wanted to go the past again but they were happy they got some revenge and the first generation had lots of paper work to do and lots of repairs

BANG BOOM CLASH CLANK

Nnnnnnnooooooooooo more paperwork

Hi sorry for the short chapter please R&R and sorry for grammar and the next chapter is about the future tenth generation's class reuinion

Ciao


	17. Reunion time

Chapter 17

Hi sorry I ave not updated in a while any way the pairings for the story is now ChromexTsuna MukuroxOC KyoyaxOC GokuderaxHaru TakashixKyoko RyoheixHana

Chrome: I'm with b-bossu 'blushes'

Tsuna: Yup you are 'hugs her from behind'

Chibi watching with sparkling eyes

Chibi: sweet~~~ can both of you do the disclaimer please

Tsuna and Chrome: Hai Chibi Vocaloid Does not own KHR

ON to the story

(time skip in the future)

"huh when is all this paper work going to finish" TLY Tsuna said with a big sigh

"sorry boss but you still got two more stacks but brighten up okay when you are finished I will give you cake" said his butler Sebastian

"okay" Tsuna said with enthusiasm

knock knock

"Juudime I have a letter from our school it is about a school reunion" Gokudera said coming into the room holding a small white envelope

"I think we should go let us surprised our former classmates" Tsuna said with a hidden smirk

"hai I will go tell the others and it is tomorrow at 7 pm" Gokudera said while walking out of the office

'this is going to be fun' thought Tsuna

```at 6````

Tsuna looked at his watch and saw it was already 6 so he got changed into a crisp midnight black suit and a orange dress shirt and tie and he also put primo's cloak on, he put his gloves and his box weapon in his pocket and put all three rings on his finger, he walked into the dinning hall to see all his guardians dressed elegantly waiting for him

Gokudera was wearing a black suit as wall but had a red tie and dress shirt and he had his box weapons on his belt hidden and his ring was on his finger with spares hidden

Yamamoto was weraing the same but with a blue dress shirt and a slightly darker shade of blue on his tie and his sword on his back and he had his box weapon too and it was in his pocket

Ryohei was wearing the same but with a yellow dress shirt and a pale yellow tie and a bag with his boxing gloves in it as well as his box weapon

Lambo stayed at the mansion

Chrome was wearing a violet knee length sun dress with a purple cardigan and her weapon would just appear when she wanted them to

Mukuro was wearing a suit like the others and had a dark shade of purple coloured dress shirt and tie but he had a certain ring on his finger that would scare the hell out of everyone, his hell ring, and his weapons are the same with Chrome they would appear when wanted

Kyoya was wearing the same suit as everyone else but his dress shirt and tie was a lighter shade of purple than Mukuro and his weapon are hidden in his dimensional pocket in his suit jacket

Kisa was in a knee length black sun dress and she and Chrome has a button that would change their outfits to a outfit suitable for fighting and her weapons, same as Kyoya

Everyone piled into their cars, Kyoya and Kisa had their own one, Gokudera and Haru had their own one, Yamamoto and Kyoko had their own one, Ryohei and Hana had their own one, Mukuro and Violet (random OC) and Chrome and Tsuna went in their own car.

```at the reunion`````

Nezu looks at all the young adults in front of him and gathers everyone's attention by tapping the microphone

"Hello and welcome to class 2-1 reunion and may your time her be fun and for old times sake let's call the roll shall we"

He called out Random class mates until the the door banged open and everyone turned around to see

Yamamoto Takashi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Ryohei and Kyoko, Hana and two men they do not know and two girls they do not know

Yamamoto had matured over the years and had grown even taller and had a x shaped scar on his chin slightly to the right (I think)

Gokudera Had also matured and also had ditched the delinquent look and went with a sophisticated look

Ryohei had matured and he had also grown taller but not as tall as Hibari or Mukuro

Hana had cut her hair shoulder length and Kyoko had let her hair grow to her mid back and Haru had her hair a little longer, just past her shoulders

"umm.. you two men can you please introduce your selves and your partners please"

"okay I'm Rokudo Mukuro and this is Nagasaki Violet" said the pair with blue hair said and bowed polightly

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and this is Dukuro Chrome" said the pair with brown and purple hair and also bowed

"S-Sawda T-Tsunayoshi you mean Dame-Tsuna who couldn't do anything" said one of Tsuna's main bullies

"Yup" Tsuna said with a playful smirk and a small tilt of his head

"let's get this over and done with" Tsuna said with a slightly scary tone and smirk but a playful look too

Nezu was about to start the roll again but then the door slammed open and he was about to shout at the person, but before he even said a word a glare met his gaze and he shut up

There standing in the doorway was a couple both with scary auras

Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Kisa are standing in the doorway looking amused

Hibari had grown taller than Yamamoto and his hair was in a messy style but that added into his looks and his steel gray eyes had narrowed even more

Kisa had grown somewhat taller she was now just bellow the average for her height and her hair had taken on more goldon the tips silver going down and white on the top

"hn full of herbivores" both said and left to patrol for old times sake

All of the tenth genaration had a lot of fun terrorizing their classmates and Nezu but also they taught their classmate to not judge a book by it's cover

(Everyone forgot about Ieyoshi)

In the back ground you could see Kisa kicking them (iemitsu and ieyoshi) out

* * *

Hi hope you like this one I'm really just putting the stories I've read together and making one story and next time the chapter will be about them going back in time again

Ciao


	18. traps

Chapter 18

I'm updating quite slow I am sorry but I'm making progress so do not kill me please

Tsuna: don't worry I'm sure they won't and I'm here so-

Chibi-chan: ARIGATO Tsuna-kun

Tsuna: welcome Chibi-chan and 'll even do the disclaimer for you. Chibi-chan does not own KHR

let's begin

* * *

Poof x 9

Tsuna and Co. found them selves glaring daggers into the first generation

?

Let's rewind a bit to 10 minutes ago

_Flashback_

_Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were walking to Tsuna's house for a meeting that Reborn planned and everyone was coming ... even Hibari and Kisa._

_10 minutes later they reach Tsuna's house, Reborn was waiting for them in Tsuna's room with Chrome, Mukuro, Ryohei and Lambo._

_Tsuna's POV_

_I'm walking into my room with Gokudera and Yamamoto and when I look into it I see Lambo crying and taking out a black bazooka and shooting everyone (not Reborn) with it._

_'wait a black one NNOOOO Giannini must have been playing with it again'_

_Poof x 8_

_Flashback end_

_Nobody's POV_

...

...

...

Awkward silence with killer aura in the air and glares everywhere.

"hn herbivores" Hibari said breaking the silence and the tension

"oh yeah where are we guys and why are these people here" Tsuna said angered by the fact that they were near the first generation

? marks appeared above everyone's head except a few

"we are in the past remember the last time we came here" Mukuro said with a growl and everyone turned their heads towards the first generation who trying to listen in on their conversation (Failing miserably might I say)

Kyoya turned around and kicked Giotto in the stomach and Kisa kicked G in the head and said

"That's for trying to hear into our conversation herbivores"

And then the tenth generation got irritated with the apologetic they were getting and turned around to talk about something before Kisa took out her gunblade and pointed it a Giotto saying the tenth generation challenges the first generation to a spar one on one 'no holding back' she repeated in her head and turned and walked away with the others to the forest

In the forest the teens made something like a camp but with traps around it.

At the mansion the adults were wondering what they should do and the it hit them, literately Alaude went around and hit everyone on the head.

"why did you do that Alaude" said G wincing at the pain

"hn you should make up with your descendants before they destroy the vongola on purpose herbivore" said Alaude boredly

" What about you?!" shouted Giotto

"hn already done we did it when you guys were snooping around their room they're all good with me" said Alaude with a smug smirk

Everyone's mouths dropped to the ground and stayed the way until Alaude got annoyed with their gawking faces and arrest them to death

'Alaude beat us in a contest evolving Children (teens)' TT-TT

"We have to get them to forgive us let's go find them!" (bad idea ^-^) said Giotto with confidence even though it was in the middle of night (well almost)

Alaude POV

'those morons they think it is that easy to find those kids, even I had a hard time finding them 'sigh' I better warn the tenth generation about this'

I jumped on pacific branches to avoid traps and land in the camp

"hn _they_ are coming" I said and jumped away

Nobody POV

"okay guys let's make it harder for the first generation" Tsuna said with a smile

"hai/hn" said everyone

They split up into groups of two and one group of three.

Gokudera and Yamamoto, Kisa and Kyoya(well duh), Chrome and Mukuro, Ryohei, Lambo and Tsuna.

Gokudera and Yamamoto went to the traps furthest away from the camp and made them so it be almost impossible to get through and there is a lot of pit falls.

Ryohei, Lambo and Tsuna went to the traps in the middle and made so they were the same as the outside but 1% harder and there were more cage traps.

Chrome and Mukuro went to the one closest to the camp and made it 50% harder than Tsuna's group and so it would be a miracle if someone came out sane.

Kyoya and Kisa would be on patrol and if they saw the first generation they would attack everybody but Alaude

The first generation found the forest that they were in a headed towards the area after making a plan G and Asari would go in first and see if it was safe, then Knuckles, Lampo and Giotto would go in next and then Daemon would go in last and Alaude would patrol the area.

They approached the forest and saw Kisa sitting on a tree playing the violin, she was playing wedding dress and her eyes were a brilliant purple and shined in the moonlight.( the 1st gen didn't no that she was very annoyed right now)

They were so focused on Kisa they didn't see kyoya silently come frome behind and beat each one of them up one by one, they were all conscious but hurt and also some guardians had broken something or had a headache but all of them went on.

They kept to their plan and G and Asari went in first and the rest waited outside the forest, they heard explosions, metal clashing, swearing, laughs, ouches and thumps (many thumps).

Next Giotto, Lampo and Knckles went in and the ones still outside heard bangs, shrieks, screams, slams, cries and cages banging against the ground.

and lastly Daemon went in and Alade heard shrieks, cries, weapons clashing against each other and thing a person who went mad would say.

And the 10th gen were having a poker game during this and betting who would shriek the loudest ... and Tsuna won.

And the 1st gen were debating how the match would go tomorrow with their wounds .. and decided that it would not turn out good.

* * *

Thanks for reading sorry for my grammar and thank for your reviews peoples and the next chapter is the battle of the 1st gen vs the 10th gen

Ciao


	19. Ending and forgiveness

Hi guys after this short chapter I'm going to Finish this story and start a new one.

Final chapter

Tsuna and his Guardians walked to the wide open meadow and met face to face the first generation, Giotto and Tsuna were first, they got into fighting stance and charged

but Tsuna charged at Giotto and tackled him to the ground with a hug him murmured sorry and if he would forgive him, Giotto replied by hugging him back and saying sorry to and the looked up at each other and smiled.

The rest of the guardians forgave the 1st gen guardians in their own way and after 2 weeks the 10th gen went back to their time

But every now and then they would come and visit

Thank you to all of you who read my story and reviewed

arigato to all of you

Ja ne


End file.
